Kamome Tsurubami
| image = Kamome Tsurubami.png | alias = Lonely Birthday | age = 15 | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | category = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 1 | relatives = Unnamed Younger Brother | ability = Superhuman Reflexes | manga debut = Chapter 118 }} Kamome Tsurubami (鹤喰 鴎, Tsurubami Kamome) is an incoming transfer student to Hakoniwa Academy, soon to be a freshman of Class 1. Personality Tsurubami dislikes Shōnen Jump, believing it too immature, and prefers Jump Square, though he becomes quickly flustered when Zenkichi Hitoyoshi asks him if he likes To Love-Ru Darkness. Both Tsurubami and others label him as a dark hero, and he claims to be closer to being a main character than Zenkichi. He seems to be very proud of this distinction, as he displays a rather psychotic smirk after challenging Zenkichi and successfully stopping his kick. Despite his eccentricities, Tsurubami is quite shy, as he claims he cannot talk well when people look at him. This leads to him averting his gaze from others when talking to them. Appearance Tsurubami is a young man of average height and build, with messy, light colored hair that casts a permanent shadow over his eyes. He wears the standard men’s uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. He carries a long piece of string wrapped around a spinning top on his person. History Little is known about Tsurubami’s past, though apparently Najimi Ajimu found him while searching for main characters, and dubbed him interesting enough to bring to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 4 Plot Student Council Successors Arc As Zenkichi wakes up in the infirmary, Tsurubami startles him by commenting that Aoki Aka’s treatment was effective as expected. When Zenkichi asks who he is, Tsurubami introduces himself, and claims he is closer to being a main character. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 118, pages 18-19 Zenkichi interprets this to mean closer to Medaka Kurokami, and demands that Tsurubami explain himself. Tsurubami turns away, and asks Zenkichi not to look at him directly, as that makes him nervous. When Zenkichi asks Tsurubami what his favorite Shōnen Jump manga is, Tsurubami labels it as a kid’s magazine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, pages 1-3 Tsurubami proceeds to rant about SJ, before declaring that the magazine he likes is Jump Square. When Zenkichi mentions To Love-Ru Darkness, Tsurubami quickly becomes flustered, denying having heard of it. As Zenkichi prepares to leave, Tsurubami tells him he can’t become a main character with an attitude like that, and instead offers that Zenkichi can have a shadow role like Tsurubami himself. He then tells Zenkichi to try kicking him, claiming the attack won’t even leave a mark on his body. Before Zenkichi can even begin to move, Tsurubami stomps down on his foot, effectively stopping his kick before it starts. As Zenkichi looks on in amazement, Tsurubami tells him that if he says “''Square'' is one hundred times more interesting than Shōnen Jump,” then he will help him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, pages 5-11 Outside the infirmary, Tsurubami continues to preach that Jump Square is more interesting than Shōnen Jump, even as Zenkichi makes to leave. He stops the other boy, surprising him with his speed, and continues to with his ranting, leading Zenkichi to tell that he better stop talking if he wants to be his friend, as it’s because of Tsurubami that he is starting to hate Jump Square. Changing subjects, Tsurubami asks Zenkichi about Kei Munakata, and then continues by asking who Zenkichi thinks would win in a fight, Munakata or Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 120, pages 3-4 As Medaka sits alone in the clock tower, Tsurubami sneaks up behind her, asking her if being alone is more fun than she expected. He comments on her differing treatment of Zenkichi and Kouki Akune, before asking just what they are to her. When Medaka demands to know who he is, he introduces himself, and asks that she continue to face away from him. When Medaka orders him to leave, he begins to tell her how being the alone is the best, before she interrupts him with a kick to the face. Tsurubami catches her foot in his mouth, and then tells Medaka he’d be happy if she (as a main character) confirmed his beliefs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, pages 16-19 Medaka kicks Tsurubami in the face a second time, though he catches this kick as well, and is left with both shoes still in his mouth when Medaka jumps away. He mentions that when he first started liking girls in elementary school, it was because of their slippers. When Medaka correctly deduces his purpose, he wonders if she is a fan, then asks her to show him the new mode she used to defeat Zenkichi. When Medaka reveals she has an even newer mode, Tsurubami disbelievingly comments to the absent Zenkichi that Medaka has been getting stronger even before he declared war. Tsurubami thinks to himself that Medaka develops fast, but out loud tells her that he can’t having her running away, as he brings out his spinning top without its string. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, pages 3-6 Shortly after, Tsurubami is seen standing over a bloodied Medaka, holding his spinning top, now with its string wrapped around it. Tsurubami complains that he expected Medaka’s Hybrid Mode to be stronger than this, as the mixed colors made it look cool. Tsurubami comments that while Ajimu said the main character never loses, there is in fact a time when the main character does lose. He asks Medaka if she know when this is. When Medaka responds in the negative, he tells her the main character loses in the final chapters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, pages 18-19 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Very little is known of Tsurubami’s abilities; however, he was able to stop one of Zenkichi’s kicks by stomping down on Zenkichi’s foot before the other boy could even react. Zenkichi labels Tsurubami’s reaction speed as superior to both Medaka’s Kurokami Phantom and Shigusa Takachiho's Auto-Pilot. Tsurubami also seems highly capable of analyzing his opponents and their strengths, as he recognized that Zenkichi was trying to hold back before Zenkichi even moved a muscle. His spinning top seems to his weapon of choice, though how it factors into his abilities is still unknown. Quotes *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) “I am Tsurubami Kamome. I’m the man that is closer to the main character than you.” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 1 *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) “Huh? You’re in high school and you still read ''Jump? I don’t have any! That magazine is made for kids! But now that you mention it, I remember borrowing it from my little brother in preschool.”'' Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 3 *(To Medaka Kurokami) ““Being alone is the best!” If you say that, I’d be really happy. If you (main character) says it, it’s bound to be true.” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, page 19 *(To Medaka Kurokami) “The main character never loses. That is what Anshin’in-san told me, but outside of game and sports, the main character does lose. Do you know when? In the final chapters, Medaka!” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, page 19 References Category:Characters Category:Male